Kagome's Horrid Suprise
by chiyobaby
Summary: kagome and inuyasha are boyfriend and girlfriend, and they take their relationship to the next level. but what ends up happening to kagome that could cost them both their relationship of being with each other... rated m for sexual content and strong lang.
1. what's wrong with me

**kagome's horrid suprise chp1 **

**(disclaimer:** i do not own inuyasha, or else i'd be a filthy rich manga artist living in a mansion. but nah, i'm not.

please read and review, i hope you enjoy it. )

kagome sat on the cold bathroom floor, wondering what in the name of hell was going on. her head thumped rapidly, her stomach lurched from here to there, when suddenly...

kagome's cheeks puffed up, and that sick feeling came to her mouth, and before you had known it, kagome was throwing up.

luckily, she hadn't missed the toilet. She belched what she hadn't eaten straight into the bathroom toilet, and this continued for a while...

tears streamed out of kagome's eyes as she wonderred why the room was suddenly spinning. her vision became blurry, and before you know it...

_bam!_ kagome had fainted to the bathroom floor, her body feeling limp and weak.

_what was going on..._

about 7 minutes later, Kagome awoke, and sweat had formed on her forehead. the room felt hot, even though it was practically the middle of winter, like 30 degrees outside. as she watched the snow fall lightly outside the window, that sick feeling came back to her stomach, and she headed for the toilet. again she vommitted, and again her sight was foggy. tears steamed out of her eyes again, this time naturally. One eye gave out stone-cold tears, the other eye was hot, steamy tears.her head thumped louder than the music at one of those popstar concerts. she began to think back into her memory, wondering what might have caused her to fall this sick...

last week's sushi dinner? nah. lunch at school? nope. stress, because she's living 2 lives? one here and one in the feudal era? no way, or she would have been sick a long time ago. okay, how about last weekend... _well, last week friday was okay, nothing that i did that seemed dangerous, _she thought. _and on saturday i was..._

_oh...my...God._

_l...l...last s-saturday i was-was..._ kagome panicked._ i was...omigod, noooo, please tell me that isnt true...no wayyyy... omigod..._

_last saturday i was..._

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_"i love you."_

_" love you too."_

_" you're so beautiful."_

_"hmmmmmm..."_

_"i want...you...i need you with me..."_

_" you make me happy."_

_" i want to make you feel happy..."_

_"...oh?"_

_"willl... you..."_

_"will ...i...?"_

_"will you come in bed with me?"_

_"in bed? you mean..."_

_yes, you know what i mean."_

_"but... what about protection..."_

_"ha, i'm not stupid, of course you'll be protected.we dont want any silly mistakes now, do we?"_

_"are you sure about this?"_

_"yes, i am sure. i just want to make you feel happy, my love."_

_" um..."_

_"dont worry, you can trust me, right?i dont want you to have any worries, kagome. so if you want this... to be safe... you can trust me."_

_" ...well, …okay then. lets go..."_

_" thankyou, kagome, my precious love."_

_"you dont need to thank me, i want to make you feel happy, too.i love you."_

_"hmmmmm, i love you too."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

_oh no, this cant be happening... it cant be true, i couldnt have...there's no possible way...it was all so perfectly safe...nooooo, this cant be true... _kagome thought back to saturday night, when her parents were not home, her brother, souta, was at a sleepover, and her boyfriend, whom she had been together with for at least four entire months now, had come over to her place. her boyfriend was... yes, it was the one and only ----- inuyasha. they were alone, just making out on the living room couch, when they began to whisper romantic words to each other, and it got the best of them. they started to have rather sexual thoughts, and sooner or later, they ended up in kagome's room, lights & clothes off... well, you know. and the scary part is? IT HAD ALL BEEN COMPLETELY AND PERFECTLY SAFE!!! there was protection and everything, so no one should have gotten anything...

so what was _wrong with kagome now???????_

and what if her parents found out? the only person other than inuyasha who knows about their little "virginity loss" was sango, kagome's closest friend.sango knows how much inuyasha and kagome deeply love each other, and she respects that, so she didnt tell anyone about their little "saturday night fun"...

a trustworthy friend indeed, sango was. But this was no time to be getting off subject!!!

kagome threw up into the toilet again, and afterwards she weakly stood up, and stumbled over to her mom's drawer of bathroom supplies. she dug threw it for a while, searching and scanning for minutes until she finally found what she needed, and pulled it out.carefully, she held out the package infront of her and read the label:

** PREGNANCY TESTER**

****gulping with fear, she ripped open the packet and spilled out the contents.out came a small object with directions on how to use it, and the more she read, the more scared she became. looking toward the bathroom door, she got up and locked it. then she followed the directions of the pregancy tester and did what she needed to do.

(((A/N was it good? pleeeeas, dont forget to r&r, i need your opinions!!!!!!!!)))


	2. blue

chp2 peoples!

**disclaimer: **me no own inuyasha. )

* * *

inuyasha sat thoughtfully, that warm feeling appeared on his face. he was sitting by the sacred tree, the one he had been pinned to 50 years ago, the one he first met kagome at. he was thankful for that day, or else he would have never met kagome, the love of his life. he was sitting not too far away from the bone-eater's well, waiting for kagome to come back. his golden eyes sparkled with happiness as he thought back to last week, the one he had spent with kagome. it was fun, an absolutley "fun" night. since then he's been calling her his "mate" which seemed to bug her. he decided to say it again when she came back, and if it bugged her, he would kiss her gently and say "well, its true. remember when we did mate each other...?" and he would wrap his arms around her waist and bring her close, and maybe she wouldn't be so annoyed anymore... yeah, that was his plan.he loved to see kagome's bubbly face when he said romantic words to her.

well, if she ever came back. what was taking her so long???

miroku and sango approached the tree, hand-in-hand. it so sweet how they had both gotten together and got married, the marraige was so beautiful! yes, miroku still had his perverted times, but sango hadn't hit him as hard anymore, at least that was progress.

"inuyasha... where is kagome?' miroku asked curiously.

" yeah, we were thinking she would be here now..." sango added in.

"tsk, she's probably still in school er something, she'll be back any minute now," inuyasha scoffed. "quit worrying, she said she would come today."

"hmmm, okay then." sango and miroku kept walking.

"you guys are going for a walk? in this weather?" inuyasha looked around." it's snowing!"

"then why aren't _you_ going back inside kaede's hut?" miroku asked.

" i've already told you... i'm waiting for kagome..." inuyasha was cold indeed, but no snow was going to keep him from seeing his one and only girlfriend.

"well then, shall we continue, sango?" miroku pulled sango's hand, and they both clung together to keep warm. they continued for their winter walk.

inuyasha felt lonely, he wanted for him and kagome to stroll away together like that...

the more he thought about kagome, the more impatient he became, and he stood up. "i'm goin after kagome, i want her to be here with me," he whispered, and ran toward the well.

* * *

kagome fidgeted with her fingers nervously as she waited.the pregnancy tester was by the sink of the bathroom, and kagome was waiting for her results. she crossed her fingers, and counted to sixty- that's how long it took for the tester to finish its work. thoughts raced through her head, and she shook and shivered. she suddenly felt cold again.

_54, 55, 56... _the tention was practically killing kagome. _57, 58..._

the last second seemed to be taking forever. _59...60._

her body shaking, kagome stood up and hesitated. "...o-okay, blue means that its positive, and i'm... p-p-pregnant, and green means that its negative, and i am not pregnant."she told quietly to herself. she nervously walked toward the sink.

_please let it be green,plaeeeese, green,green,greeen,green,green... _her mind chanted.

she neared the sink...

she picked up the tester...

she slowly turned it over...

and...

...blue.

...blue. as blue as the sky, the ocean,as the cold weather, and apparently, her face.

bluer than a blonde girl's deep blue eyes. as blue as the color blue could ever get.

just an ugly, sickly blue. it was blue.

kagome stepped back and let the tester fall to the ground. the room suddenly started spinning, and her vision blurred. her feet wobbled and lost balance, which caused poor kagome to fall to the ground.sweat formed onto her forhead, and her stomach once again lurched back and forth, and again she vommited, so close to missing the toilet. when she finished,she flushed, and tears, large tears, formed in her eyes, and she began to sob. not cry, but SOB. until her stomach pained.she began to cry even more, until she felt her heading twisting and turning, and she fainted again.

_nooooooooooooooooooo, it-it CAN'T BE!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!noooooo!!...how...how the hell did...did this happen????????w... why? NO WAY!!! __nooooo..._

horrid thoughts and nightmares ran through kagome's head, and she felt dizzy. what would happen now? kagome was one of the most virginal goody-goodys a person could ever know.yes, there was that one night, but... how could this have happened? one of the biggest mistakes she's ever made in her life...a huge accident that she couldn't take back...

it was hard to beleive, but...

kagome was pregnant.

and there was no stopping it.

oh, no, what now? questions rushed through her head._what about my appearance? everyone will know!! i am not not ready to have my first child yet!and my parents, what about my parents? what will they do? and my friends, will they still hang out with me? will i be known as...as a SLUT??? will everyone hate me? what am i going to do, i'm only...i'm only 16!my life will get sidetracked, can...i do this?_

and the most important question:

_...how am i going to tell inuyasha?_

* * *

(A/N ….good? r&r, please! and sorry if that last chpter was a little too short.) 


	3. spinning, tossing, and turning world

uhhh…chpp. 3 and stuff, eeeenjoy

**disclaimer:**I own a few of its mangas, I've made a few youtube videos for it, but I don't own inuyasha itself.

inuyasha hopped out of the well, and stood his ground,. he sniffed the air, trying to pick up kagome's scent.hmmm. no scent. he walked over to kagome's compound, and ran towards the sacred tree. he looked up until he saw kagome's window, and he took one large jump toward it.

he opened the window and stepped in. looking around, he scanned the room for kagome until he cam across the bed in the corner, and he smiled. he went over and sat on the bed, which made him think back to that night a week ago._okayyy, so where's kagome? _he wondered, and stood up. he opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway.

_SLAM. _outside the bathroom door, kagome heard the faint sound of a door close, and she heard a voice call out her name. she recognized it all too well._inuyasha! what's he doing here?_ she thought, and stood up.acting quickly, she picked the pregnancy tester off the floor, wrapped it with a billion paper tissue, and flung it deeply into the trash. her stomach felt sick again, but she tried to bear it. feeling brave, and also scared, she opened the bathroom door, and walked into the hall.

inuyasha smirked. "oh, there you are! kagome, what happened, you said you would come back today," he said as he neared her.

"...oh, sorry. i guess... i was just feeling a bit sick, that's all." she looked at the ground as she spoke. there was no way she could bear to look him directly in his face...

"hmm? sick? lemme see,"he got close to her and felt her forehead. "wow... you seem to be burning up, dont you have any of your medicines to take?"

kagome backed up away from him, and remained silent, still staring at the floor.

"...kagome," he said, and grabbed her waist. "dont feel sick. okay? whether you want to feel better or not, i'm here for you." he brought her close and began to hug her, but immedialtley, she broke away. " inuyasha...uh, just...look, i will come back to the feudal era tommorow afternoon, but i need to tell you something. it's important...so i want you to meet me by the sacred tree...okay? i'll come during the afternoon, so...just be there..." she stopped speaking.

inuyasha felt offened, but this was probably not a good time to argue, so he simply replied, "uh, er...okay then. i'll see ya in the afternoon,tommorrow, for whatever reason ya gotta talk to me. catch ya then." he walked away.

" inuyasha..."

"...yeah?"

..."dont forget..." kagome whispered.

"alrightey then, i won't. see you."

"uh-huh." kagome walked toward the direction of her bedroom, ready to cry a river into her favorite pillow.

_my life...its wasted... _she thought, and the tears started to come.

* * *

_poor kagome, as sick as ever,_ inuyasha thought as he traveled back to his time. when he got there, he jumped out of the well, and onto the soft snow. he looked around, seeing nothing but thick blankets of snow, until... 

he came across a patch of small flowers, a pretty pink color. he picked them.

_tomorrow afternoon, i'll give these to kagome, and hope she feels better,_ he said. he put them into his kimono and continued forward toward old lady kaede's hut, where everyone else was, eating a japanese soup.

Everyone looked up when he entered. "no kagome?" they all asked.

"she's sick right now, but she'll be here tomorrow," inuyasha answered. "tomorrow afternoon. quit worryin, hmmmkay?i got it all handled, you don't haf to get all worked up 'bout it."

"but inuyasha, she's not here yet!" shippo piped. "was it you that made her sick?did you hurt her feelings?or did you get her sick, like when you kiss her and stuff---"

**bonk!**

"mind yer own buisiness, why don'tcha, shippo?!" inuyasha looked fiercley into the little lad's eyes. "just drop the dang subject already! kagome is a little sick, what's so hard to figure out about that? geez, you guys!" he walked over to the back of the hut and sat down in his regular position.

"...okay then." miroku tried to end the conversation. "anyone up for some more soup?"

* * *

_**that night...**_

kagome finally looked up from her pillow, after hours of sobbing and wailing.her mother had come in and asked her what's wrong,but instead of explaining, kagome simply stated- well, lied- that she was stressed with her schoolwork, and collecting the jewel shards and such.her mom told her that it was going to be okay, she even made her some soup that supposedly "cleared your mind of any stress". after eating, kagome plunked back onto her bed and sobbed more and more into her pillow, especially when she thought of her being pregnant, and how she would be able to do this.

_m-m...my world, my life...its just spinning...and tossing... and turning..., _she thought scaredly.

her eyes were completeley foggy, her face stained with tear streaks. her stomach still had the sick feeling in it, her body sometimes cold and other times super hot. she sat up in bed, and watched the snow fall harshly outside.her room was dark. and quiet.also rather still.she stood up, turned around and faced her bed. _so, this is where it happened, _she thought. _this is where inuyasha and i had..._

she still remembered last week very vividly. no mom or gramps home, souta at a sleepover, just her and inuyasha, sitting on the living room couch. she was wearing a small green nightdress with loose straps,and inuyasha was wearing his normal red kimono, but there was something kagome was attracted to, the way his eyes were glowing beautifully and his smile was glistening as he looked at her.

_"somebody looks a little skimpy tonight," he said._

_"sorry, i ran out of nightdresses, they'er all being washed," replied kagome._

_"oh really?" he said._

_"yes, and if you don't like it, just back away," she replied smugly._

_"when did i say i didn't like it? it looks good on you, i love it," he got closer to her._

_"are you saying i dont look good in anything else?" she asked._

_"maybe," he said playfully, and she gave him a small punch._

_"hey i was joking. you always look beautiful."_

_"oh, really?"_

_"yes," inuyasha started to whisper._

_"...well then, prove it." they both started to get quiet._

_"gladly," said inuyasha, and he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.then he slowly brought his lips to hers, and kissed her for a while._

_when they broke away, he asked "is my point proven?"_

_"not yet..." kagome answered, and inuyasha kissed her more, tenderly and softly._

_"kagome..."_

_"yeah?"_

_i love you."_

_" love you too."_

_" you're so beautiful."_

_"hmmmmmm..."_

_"i want...you...i need you with me..."_

_" you make me happy."_

_" i want to make you feel happy..."_

_"...oh?"_

_"willl... you..."_

_"will ...i...?"_

_"will you come in bed with me?"_

_"in bed? you mean..."_

_yes, you know what i mean."_

_"but... what about protection..."_

_"ha, i'm not stupid, of course you'll be protected.we dont want any silly mistakes now, do we?"_

_"are you sure about this?"_

_"yes, i am sure. i just want to make you feel happy, my love."_

_" um..."_

_"dont worry, you can trust me, right? i dont want you to have any worries, kagome. so if you want this... to be safe... you can trust me."_

_" ...well, …okay then. lets go..."_

_" thankyou, kagome, my precious love."_

_"you dont need to thank me, i want to make you feel happy, too.i love you."_

_"hmmmmm, i love you too."_

_inuyasha stood up, took kagome's hand, and led her to her bedroom.they walked inside, without turning the lights on, when inuyasha whispered, "be right back, i'm going to the bathroom to apply my "protection"._

_"hah, would you even know where it is?"_

_"ppsshh, i know where your dad keeps all his things, i can just pick up the scent."_

_kagome giggled, closed the door, and got herself ready, too._

_when inuyasha came back he hopped on her bed. "ready? he asked._

_kagome just smiled and followed him into bed._

_(A/N: and then, well, you know, i'm not gonna explain!...lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

_lets skip ahead, shall we? o.O...)_

_the next morning that day..._

_"good morning, beautiful." inuyasha said softly._

_kagome woke up, feeling happy. "good morning...inuyasha! what are you doing in my--oh, wait, now i remember. heehee, nevermind."_

_"you idiot. you forgot!"inuyasha laughed a little.then he took a strand of her hair and started twirling it._

_"hey, shouldnt we get dressed, where's my nightgown?" she looked about her room._

_"ah, probly somewhere across the room," he said playfully._

_in her head, kagome thought 'you horndog!' but instead she lightly punched his arm._

_"you just thew it right off me, huh?"_

_"not my fault that i can't get enough of you." he was going to kiss her when she pushed him away._

_"okay, partyboy, you had your fun last night,"she teased, and then she realized she had a problem._

_"umm, okay, so whos gonna get out of bed first?" she wondered._

_inuyasha smiled rather pervertedly and said "you."_

_"miroku, you are." she laughed at him._

_"miroku, eh? you think i'm being perverted?"_

_"nooooooo, inuyasha, your being perfectly virginal..." kagome answered sarcastically._

_"i was a virgin yesterday. this moring i wake up to find out i'm not." inuyasha joked._

_"seriously, you get out of bed first." kagome looked at him._

_"no you."_

_"no you."_

_"NO, YOU."_

_"NO YOU!"_

_"YOU!"_

_"YOU!"_

_"YOU!!!"_

_"fine, how about we both get out of bed at the same time," kagome suggested._

_"er, okay then."_

_"and NO PEEKING."_

_"yeah, sure."_

_"okay, one two, three..."_

_they both rose out of bed, found their clothes, slipped them on.kagome straightened out her bed,_

_opened her door, went downstairs to prepare breakfast. inuyasha followed._

_"i wont forget last night..." he whispered, and kagome punched him and told him to shutup, her parents might be home._

_" man, kagome, whats with all the punches?"he scoffed. "u wanna dislocate my arm? not that you could, but..."_

_"you dont think i could dislocate your arm?" she asked._

_"well, no, isnt it obvious?"_

_"is that what you think?" she challenged._

_"its what i know," he smart talked."there is no possible way you could--"_

_"sit."_

_**THUMP.**_

_"eerrrrgghh, oh yeah, forgot about that," inuyasha got back up, rubbing his sore shoulders. _

_"thanks alot, that hurt!"_

_"oh, no problem."_

_"you wench."_

_"you weakling."_

_"smart ass."_

_"horn dog."_

_they started throwing innapropriate words at each other until they were paractically kissing each other, right there in kagome's kitchen._

_"hmmm...annoyance."_

_"...idiot.."_

_" ...jerk..."_

_"mmmmm...stupid.."_

_after breakfast, inuyasha and kagome went outside, hand in hand. after a long, lovely kiss, they went down the well and over to the feudal era._

* * *

kagome, for the first time that day, smiled at that thought, but almost immediatly her smile faded when she came back to reality._it was a fun night, but..._ she gulped. _but now... oh, i just can't beleive this is really happening.to me.out of all teenaged girls...why me?_

she flung herself back into her bed, and began to think of how she was going to tell inuyasha about this. she could already see thier conversation...

**..."inuyasha?"**

**"yeah? so what are you gonna tell me?"**

**"well...i have called you here today...b-because..."**

**..."beause what?"**

**"...be-bec-because...um...because..."**

**"kagome! spit it out!"**

**"i..."**

**"YOUR WHAT?"**

**"INUYASHA, I'M PREGNANT!!!"**

_**what...?"**_

_**"i-i- i'm sorry...if ...if i'm scaring...you..." (**_**starts to cry.)**

**" sniffsniff... iknow,i'm so shocked too!!!inuyasha...i'm sorry for this, i'm so sorry!"(sobs)**

**"k-k...kagome, no..."**

**"(crying)"**

**"no way, kagome, that's not true... but-but-... no way..."**

**"(cries harder)"**

**"kagome...its not true, its...its IMPOSSIBLE..."**

kagome stopped herself from her horrid thoughts, for she could not bear to think anymore about it. tommorrow was the day she would tell inuyasha, and she had no plan prepared. her world was spinning, tossing, and turning before her very eyes. tears rolled down her cheeks, and her head and stomach began to ache, until it was neccesary for her to run to the bathroom again and puke her heart out. she flushed.she stood up. she washed her mouth.she left the bathroom.

she was not ready for this.

(A/N: eeek, my longest chappie yet! am I doing good? REVIEW, REVIEW!!!)


	4. moodswings!

A/N: my funniest chapter!!! lmao! well, at least to me it is.

**disclaimer: **i don't own inuyasha, but I do own dr. horitayami.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

the sun suprisingly peeked through the window of kagome's room after a long night of snowstorms.kagome sat up in bed, yawned, and started randomly screaming for no reason.

her mother ran inside her room."kagome, what is it!!!???" her mom asked.

kagome turned her head to face her mom."what is what?" she asked confusedly.

"right now, you just screamed really loud!" her mom wasn't too happy with this.

"...are...you serious? wha-what?i did??? no i did'nt," kagome answered.

"yes, you did," her mom replied, and went over to feel her forhead. "kagome, you're burning up! come on, let's get you some medicine."

"...no..." kagome whispered.

her mom turned around. "kagome,what are you waiting for? i said-"

"I SAID NOOOOO!!!" kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, and fell to the ground crying, sobbing. her mom rushed to her side and rubbed her back.

"kagome, i know you're stressed with school and such, but there's no need to get upset about it, nor take it out on someone else." her mother said softly.

"just leave me alone." kagome answered, and told her mom to leave. her mom left silently, reminding kagome to come downstairs and eat her breakfast.

then, out of nowhere, kagome began to laugh. she laughed, and giggled, chuclked and snickered, chortled and guffawed. _something's wrong with me_,she thought. and she just laughed more.she kicked her bed, she stomped the floor, she kicked her desk and laughed some more.she kicked her table, her nightstand, her bookshelf, her window, and she kicked and kicked until she wasn't laughing anymore. this time, it was rage, and anger. she kicked everything in her sight, and cursed out every bad word.

"damn you, stupid nightstand! fucking table! bitchy closet! stupid-ass door! grrrrr!!! damn it all, unto hell!!! lamp, pillow, plush toy, chair, fuck it all, let it die!!!!!AAAGGGHHH!!!!!"

she did this until her bedroom had turned into a horrible mess. when she calmed down, her feet were swollen, and she looked around. mess, mess, mess, everywhere. she plomped on the floor, and frowned. "oh, no, look what i've done," she said in a rather loud, little kid voice. "i've messed up my entire room.it looks like a tornado hit it." she picked up her lamp. "i'm sorry lamp, for hurting you. and i'm sorry chair, for kicking you. i'm sorry, desk. i'm sorry nightstand. i'm sorry, pillow. i'm sorry, blanket. i'm sorry, bed. i'm sorry, mr. winkles.(plushtoy.)i'm sorry, window. i'm sorry floor." (and etc!!!)

she stood up and began crying. "oh i'm a horrible person," she sobbed. "i've hurt all of my roomie friends! i'm so mean!!!"

she threw herself on the floor and began to cry again. really loud. that is, until her mother yelled from downstairs,

"okay, everyone, breakfast is ready! who's up for some ricecakes?" (A/N pancakes in japan???idk!!!)

Immediatley, kagome jumped off the floor and into the air. "I DOOOOO!!!" she screamed joyously, and charged downstairs. she sang with happiness on the way.

(A/N: ... are you thinkin what i'm thinkin? cause i'm thinkin it's **moodswings**. lol :)

kagome sat on a chair at the table, the first one to be seated. when everyone else came and sat, they began to eat, when kagome realized something.

"mother, may i be exused? i'm not hungry," she said, and without permission,she left the table.

"but kagome! you have not even touched you're food yet! kagome!!!" kagome's granpa screamed at her.

"...just leave her, she's not in such a good mood," her mom said.

"then can i have her ricecake, mom?" souta butted in.

kagome ran straight into the bathroom, and began to vomit into the toilet. _dang it, even when i think or look at food, i get sick, and i don't feel hungry!!!_ she thought. _gawd, i hate this! i hate being pregnant, i don't know when i'm supossed to eat and when i'm not! and also, according to what mom told me about the screaming earlier... i'm getting MOODSWINGS as well!!! i screamed and i didn't realize it! i HATE THIS!!!_ her head began to spin again.before anything else could happen to her she left the bathroom.and then she realized something:

_ ...i'm going to have to tell inuyasha today._

her stomach flipflopped, and she walked quietly to her room, opened the door, and sat at her desk.she looked up at the computer screen infront of her.without thinking, she went to Google and typed in "effects of pregnancies on women."

results came quickly, and she clicked on the website that looked pretty reasonable.here's what it said:

some of the effects or symptoms women usually have when pregnant are:

vomitting

on & off fevers or headaches

cravings

moodswings

not feeling hungry during morning

feeling very hungry during nightime

fainting/ passing out

random yelling or screaming or blurting out

blurred vision

turning stomachs & stomach aches

(A/N: just making some of these up, i have no clue on pregnancies!!!)

kagome sighed. she had most of those effects,so it was true, she really was pregnant. she logged off her computer and grabbed her towel off her chair, ready to go and shower. actually, scratch that. today, kagome wasn't ready for _anything_.

after showering, kagome threw on a pair of blue jeans, tucked into furry brown boots.she wore a green turtle neck, a large brown jacket, a green scarf, and a brown hat on her head. it was freezing outside, practically snowing. she ran downstairs. "i'm going out, mother. i'll see you later."

"okay then, bye dear, get well soon," her mother called out.

kagome didn't respond. she just left the house, but unexpectedly, she didn't go to the sacred well. instead, she headed somewhere else._ Dr. Horitayami, my doctor. he will know, he knows everything,_she thought. _i must see him before i continue._

when kagome arrived at her destination, she read the sign of the door:

**DR. HORITAYAMI'S OFFICE**

taking one deep breath, she knocked on the wooden door.

"just one moment, please," a voice answered. soon she could hear footsteps, and slowly, the door opened.

At first the man looked confused, but then he knew. "kagome higurashi! long time no see. how are you?" he shook her hand. "please, come in, come in." he led her inside and closed the door.

they sat down. "so how's it going? how's your family, and what about souta, your brother? i remember last time he came, he had a case of the chicken pox!" he chuckled and looked over at kagome.

she looked up. "dr. horitayami, i come here only for one thing, one little thing, but you have to promise not to tell my parents. absolutley NOBODY, for this matter."she stared at the ground.

"um, well... okay then..." dr. horitayami answered,"what is this matter you speak of?"

kagome stuttered. "d...dr horitayami... will you..." she spoke nervously. "would you... do a ...pregnancy test on me...?"

dr. horitayami looked confused at first, and then he looked shocked. "a...a...a _pregnancy_ test?? did you say _pregnancy???"_

kagome nodded. "just a pregnancy test, and that's it. i don't ask for anything more, so let's not make this too complicated, alright?"

dr. horitayami was stunned for a moment, and a few seconds later he replied, "well...um. alrightey then.uh,... well, then let's get started, shall we?"

he stood up and walked over to a drawer, and pulled a couple of materials out.then he ran over to a cabinet and grabbed some gloves, and snapped them on."alrightey then..." he stuttered, rather confused. "okay... well, i need you first to remove your jacket, and lie on that stretcher over there.what i will do first is take a sample of your blood,and modify it to my machinery tester."

he pulled out a injector and walked over to the stretcher. "ready?" he asked.

"yeah, i am," kagome answered, and lay down.

she felt a small pain as the needle squeezed through her arm for a couple of seconds. dr. horitayami began to ask questions. "so...?" he asked. "you want to tell me the man of the reason you came to make me give you this test today?"

kagome bit her lower lip and remained silent.

the doctor looked at her. "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. but all i'm asking for, kagome, is for you to be very careful. i never in a million years would have thought you wouldv'e asked me that question. its kind of strange."he removed the tester from the skin when it had enough blood, and went over by the sink. he gave a small object to kagome. "here," he said, "go into the bathroom and urinate on this. it will tell me for sure whether your pregnant or not. its a highly well graded pregnancy tester."

kagome looked at the tester. it looked much more complicated and scientific than the one she used was.she slowly walked into the offices bathroom.

she flickered the lights on, and walked over to the toilet.after a couple of minutes, she flushed, washed her hands, and held the tester up to the light. it was a weird mixture of light, neon colors._whats that supposed to mean..._ she thought as she left the bathroom.

"...uh, here you go, dr. horitayami," kagome said, handing the tester to him. he took it and laid it in hot water for a few seconds, then turned slowly to kagome. "after it sits in the hot water for a few seconds, i'm going to take it and put your blood sample into it, and it will then tell me whether your pregnant or not." he said.kagome nodded, scaredly.

seconds passed. the doctor stood up and walked slowly over to the sink. he pulled the tester out of the water, took the injector and squeezed blood into it. and after a few slow seconds, dr. horitayami turned toward kagome and said, "kagome, as much as i hate to say this but...kagome...you are definetley pregnant."

kagome's heart stopped.her head began to twirl again, and she began to cry.dr. horitayami patted her back.

"kagome...don't worry, okay?this has happened to many teen girls before, some even younger than you. please, don't cry...kagome..."

kagome wiped her tears and said, "b...but how?? it was all perfectly safe...and protected...how did this happen..."

the doctor looked at her. "it was safe?" she nodded.

"yes, it was s-safe..."

"so... he was wearing a condom?" he asked.

"...um, yes." she replied.

"well, kagome, my prediction is that the protection either broke...or slipped off." the doctor sounded sure of himself, since this is what usually happened to most girls at this age.

kagome's eyes watered when he said that. "that's the worst thing that could ever happen to me right now." tears flew down her cheeks.

"do...do you want me to call your parents to let them know-"

"NOO. DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS. YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE."her voice sounded cold, her face was scared.

"but kagome-"

"i can handle this, okay!? i don't need your help. i'll tell my parents on my own." she looked sincereley at him. "i...i'm sorry, just don't tell anyone okay?" she stood up and began to leave.

"kagome, wait!" dr, horitayami handed her a small card. "heres my card. just give me a call if you need help with anything, ok?and feel free to drop by my office anytime."

"th...thankyou." kagome forced a smile and jabbed the card into her coat pocket.then she left the office, left the building, began to walk on the sidewalks of tokyo again.

kagome looked around, tears fell down her cheeks. it seemed as if everywhere she looked, everyone she saw...

someone was cradling a baby, or feeding a baby, or pushing a baby in a stroller. one baby dropped his toy and began wailing. and you know what? kagome laughed. but not because anything was funny. it was because of her moodswings.her abnormal, scary moodswings.

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I loved it! did you? review!!**

**oh, and I am sorry if I put sick images in your head at the whole "condom" part. lol**


End file.
